There are conducted at various locations treasure or relic hunts wherein metal detectors are used to detect objects buried in the ground, sand and soil. Many of these hunts are conducted along a beach or other shore line. Several of these type hunts are discussed in the book Treasure Recovery from Sand and Sea, first edition, Jan. 1988, Library of Congress Catalog Card No. 87-063128 by Charles L. Garrett. This book describes techniques, equipment and ideas in this activity. There are also several other publications dealing with treasure and relic hunting such as the periodical "Lost Treasure" published by Lost Treasure, Inc., PO Box 1589, Grove, Okla. 74344. "Western and Eastern Treasures", Vol. 24, Feb., 1990, published by Peoples Publishing Co., Inc., PO Box 1095, Arcate, Calif. 95521 discloses specifics of treasure hunting including equipment and locations recommended. In all of these publications hunt sites, hunt contests and all other relevant information on use of present equipment are discussed.
Metal detectors and accessories are the main pieces of equipment required in these type activities. There are metal detectors of all kinds including those for use over sand and below water. Various clubs have been formed to assist hunters on locations and equipment, in addition to sponsoring contests where cash and other prizes are awarded to winners. Thus, treasure hunting has become not only an exciting activity but also can be profitable to those who can increase their skill at it.
One of the concerns in collecting buried articles has been to find and retrieve these treasures or items before someone else. In contests, for example, it is not uncommon for hundreds of people to be searching in the same general area for buried articles. While metal detectors and their effectiveness are extremely important to this activity, collection vessels for retrieval have become equally important. Once an article is detected by a metal detector, the hunter stops to scoop it out of the sand, clean if off and deposit it in some type of secure container as he continues on his search or hunt. Hunters have used all types of collection vessels such as bags, boxes and nets, but none of these provide adequate means especially during competitive hunts. In several beachcombing expeditions or hunts it is necessary to stop to clean sand from the retrieval object before proceeding with the hunt.